My ruined,perfect life
by EdwardIsMyLifeXo
Summary: This is my first fanfic so be nice, lol, its about bella and edward and she gets in trouble and meets edward cullen, the hot student at school  Bella x Edward, not complete yet...,
1. Chapter 1

**My ruined, Perfect life**

BPOV

Today is the day. The day i have to go to court to find out were im going to live. You see i stole a car and they told me that i would either go live with my Aunty Tracey or my dad, Charlie. I never liked my Aunty, when i used to get baby sat by her she would put me in the corner and i had to sleep under her bed. My dad lives in Forks, Wahsington. It rains there for the whole year, yeah of course you get those rare sunny days , but like i said there rare. Anyway im at home packing my things into my jet black suitcase. Everyone thinks im gothic but im not, i just like the colour.

**At the court**

Im actually really scared to find out where im going. I actually am hoping to go to my Aunties because im older now and shes old so i can take control. My father lives in the rainiest place in the coninential U.S. I dont feel like living in a near constant cover of rain and have to wear ugly raincoats all day everyday. The judge just walked in and she had the first witness come up.

" Tell us what you saw please sir" the jugde told the man

" I saw this young girl steal my neighbours car" he said. Thats a load of shit he isnt the neighbour of the persons car i stole.

" What colour was he car she stole?" The judge demanded

" It.. uh.. it was...WHITE!" He said in relief.

" LOAD OF SHIT!" I yelled out.

" Isabella please sit down, you will get your turn to talk" The judge told me. " I call on the next witness" she continued.

It was Jason Copper. My ex-boyfriend of a year. I broke up with him which caused him to bash me untill i couldnt even open my eyes. He got out of juvy last week. I hate him, he makes me feel dirty.

" Tell us what you saw...Jason"

" I saw Bella steel a white car from the neighbourhood, you see i was in the car with my older brother and i suddenly saw Bella smash the window in of the car and hotwire it then she pulled out and drove away.

" WHAT THE FUCK" i screamed at him.

" Isabella please sit down" i didnt even notice i stood up. I was sick of people saying i stole a white car, the car i stole was black, not fucking white!.

" Thankyou Jason" The judge thanked him. " Isabella it is now your time to speak" Arghh finally, my turn to speak.

" Finally, well on the 22nd of Septemeber i did steal a car, BUT IT WASNT FUCKING WHITE, EVEN THE JUDGE HAS PICTURES OF IT , THE CAR I STOLE WAS BLACK, SO DONT BOTHER LYING BECAUSE ITS NOT WORKING!" I said, looking at jason and that old man while i spoke.

" Isabella can you tell us why you stole the car?"

" Bella, my name is Bella not Isabella" I was getting really annoyed at them calling me Isabella. " I stole the car because my Mother is never there for me, i get angry and she just walks out and comes back at 7 in the morning, i stole it because i wanted to get away, leave this town forever, i didnt know where i was going to go, i would just keep driving and only stop when i had to. I wanted to be free and not be abused and tormented by my mother" I admitted, tears falling down my face.

" Isa- Bella... i have the verdict, would you like to know where you are going?" Of course i did.

" Y-yes" I said as a sob wracked through my body.

" You shall go live with your father, in Forks untill we say your ready to leave"

" How long will that be?" I hope it wasn't like four years or something.

" Like i said, until we say your ready" She said again.

" When do i go?" I said in a bored tone.

" Tomorrow morning, so you have to pack tonight"

" I already did, so can i go today?" I just want to get it over and done with.

" Um.. if you think your ready, than sure" Atleast i can get it over with.

" Good" I said in relief.

After i got home i grabbed my bags from the front door and got ready to go to the airport. I wasn't sure what time my flight was so i decided to call the court and ask

" Hello?"

" Hi its Isabella Swan, i was at court earlier this morning and i would like to know what time my flight to Forks is?"

" Ahhhh yes Isabella Swan... your flight is at... 2:50pm"

" Ok thankyou bye" Oh crap its 2:40 already, i dont know what gate i have to be at. Oh wait it says here gate 29. Good i'd better bet there fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Hey, this is the second chapter, im hoping you like it, if you dont, then maybe you can review and tell me what i need to do to improve...x,, Thanks, Oh, and remember, please review xox :)**

When i boarded the plane there where so many emtpy seats so i just sat in one, guessing no-one would mind. I just got comfortable when someone said " Excuse me?" This person couldnt see me because i had my hood on so i politley took it off.

" I believe that is my seat" Just as i looked at him, i recognised him from somewhere, i wasn't sure where just yet, but i had a feeling i was soon going to find out.

" Oh im so sorry, here i'll move" i said, embarrassed.

" No its fine, ill just sit here" he said while taking the seat next to me.

" Im Jacob Black by the way" Aha i know him.

" Jacob" i whispered.

" What was that?" he asked

" I know you, your Billy's son right?" I asked

" Uhh...Yeah?"

" Im Bella, as in Bella Swan, our fathers are bestfriends" I told him.

" OH MY GOD!, Bella!" He said while grabbing me in a bone crunching hug.

" Can..t ...brea...the" I managed to say.

" Oh sorry, im just so happy to see you again" he said with a big grin on his face.

" Uhh...yeah, im not here for long" i said, i wasnt planning on staying long once i found a job i would pack up and leave, i dont care what the court say about it, i cant stay here, ill go insane.

" Oh, why not?" he looked sad, oh well, might as well tell him.

" Because im not here by choice, im here because the court told me i have to live with my dad, not gonna happen , once i get a job im leaving" i told him, when i said court, he looked surprised.

" Court?, i mean your dads a cop, seriously, what happened to you" he said looking all innocent.

" Well, if you must know, i stole a car and before that, i robbed a servostation" i didnt have to tell him the rest.

He didn't say anything after that. For the rest of the flight we didnt speak, but when the plane landed and we got off he asked

" How are you getting to your dads?"

" He's right over there" i pointed him out to Jacob and he ran over there while i walked sowly over there .

" BELLS!" dad yelled, i rolled my eyes and just gave him a hug.

" Hey dad, hows it been?" i asked, not really interested in what he had to say.

" Good,good, so i see you met Jacob huh?"

" Oh yeah, right , forgot about you" i said, and as soon as i did Jacob's smile turned into a frown.

" I'll be right back" I said walking away, god i needed a smoke, so i took one out, lit it and took a few drags.

"BELLA!" I guess that means my dad knows i smoke, he'll get over it. I turned around to see my dad and Jacob with shocked faces.

" Yeah?" I said in a bored voice. I started to walk back to them, but it started to rain, so i put my hood on and walked a little faster.

Once we got to my dads house, i walked upto my old bedroom and looked around. It looks like a little kid had been staying here for the last 17years. I started pulling down all the old posters and putting new ones up of all my favourite bands like, metallica, paramore, short stack and heaps more. I started unpacking all my clothes, and everything else i brought. As i set up everything, i coludn't help but look through my old photo album, with pictures of me, my mum and my dad, when i was a new born. I couldn't help but think what my life would be like if my parents didn't get a divorce. Oh well, to late for that.

" Bella?" my dad called from the bottom of the stairs.

" Yeah?" Im so bored, i want to go out.

" Were going out to La Push" La Push?, i hate that place.

" Dad, i think i might just stay here and unpack my stuff!" I called down from my room.

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah, what time will you be back?" I needed enogh time to go out and come back before my dad gets home.

" Sometime in the morning, i think i might just stay there the night, i'll probably be to drunk to drive" he said, walking up the stairs.

" Ok, well, when are you going?" Luck is on my side, i can go out for the night , i don't know where im going yet, but i might try find a party, theres pobably no parties in this stupid little town, but might as well ring around.

" Probably 10 minutes, you sure you don't wanna come?" Of course i dont want to go.

" Im sure, its been a busy day"

When my dad left i got the phone book, but then put it back down, i might aswell just go for a drive, i don't have a car here, im so not risking stealing one again. Might aswell just call a taxi. Once i dialled the number, some one picked up, but it didnt sound like a taxi company.

" Hello?" A girls voice said through the speaker.

" This isn't the taxi company is it?" I asked sounding stupid.

" No, this is the Cullen household, sorry for the racket, were having a party" The girls said with a giggle.

" Party?" I asked, ok maybe luck is on my side tonight.

" Yeah, you can come if you want?" she asked

" Umm, sure, mind if i ask where you live?"

" Ohh sorry, i live just out of the main town of Forks, over the bridge, you'll see my driveway, its the one with the lights out the front, i'll wait for you at the front door, i have a feeling were going to be best freinds" she said sounding really excited and happy.

" Ok thankyou.. sorry what was your name?"

" Im Alice Cullen, well ill see you in a minute" And with that she hung up.

Once i called the real taxi company i waited outside for the taxi. Once it arrived i got in and told him where to go. The drive was slow and quiet. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and looked at the caller ID, it was an unknown number. Oh well, might aswell answer it.

" Hello?"

" Hi its Alice Cullen, i was just wondering if when you get her, i could maybe, dress you up for the party?" Ok, so i don't know how she got my number, and why she would want to do me up.

" Ummm, i don't know, im not really a big fan of dressing up" I admitted " And how did you get my number?"

" Well, i figured you would have to be Isabella Swan, seeing as i know everyone in this town and i knew the cheif daughter was coming so, i guessed it was you" she rambled " Oh and can i pleeeaaase do your hair and make up, i promise i'll make you look good" she begged.

" Well, ok i guess you can do me up"

" YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY, thankyou so much Isabella, YAAAAY" she screamed into the phone.

" haha, no problem, i'll be there in like 1 minute"

" OK bye Bella" Bella? how did she know my name? Oh well.

As we were pulling into the drive way, i saw a short girl with black hair, very short, spiked in different directions. She was wearing a little dress, that was bright yellow with a black belt and a white corset type thing. It looked really good on her.

" BELLA!" she called to me, im guessing this is Alice.

" Hi?" I wasnt the best with meeting new poeple.

" Hi im Alice, its nice to meet you" she said pulling me into a hug.

" Hi im Bella, umm, so your gonna do me up eh?" I asked.

" Oh yess, your going to look very very pretty, now we can't let anyone see you until your done, so we'll go through the back door and up the stairs. As we were going up the stairs, i couldn't help but notice how big the house was.

" This is your house?" The curiousity got the beeter of me.

" Yes, it is" she sadi with a big smile on her face.

" Its very nice and...big" I said with a laugh.

" Yeah, it is quite big isn't it." she said laughing.

" So, i don't have to wear heels do i?" i asked a little scared. Alice was wearing black stilettos that were about 6 inches high. As i looked at her face she had a little smile on her face.

" Well, Bella what fun would it be to not have you wearing heels?" she asked.

" Fine i'll wear them, but this is a once off"

" Yaaaay " she squealed in delight.

As i was sitting in her cosmetics chair, i started to think of my life, and how ive messed it up.

" Bella!" Alice yelled my name, probably for the fith time or something.

" Huh? yeah? what?" I asked comig back to earth.

" Close your eyes" she laughed. I closed my eyes and i felt a light brush on my eyelids.

" Open" i opened my eyes and she was looking at me with a concentrated face.

" Close" Once again, i felt a light brush on my other eyelid, then eyeliner to max it out.

Once i was done, she held out a dress to me.

" Im not wearing that, no way in hell" The dress she held in her hands was a deep blue colour that had a deep v-neck, that showed of my cleavage, and like Alice's it had a black belt, and it was very short, it was higher than my mid thighs. It was actually very nice, but not something i would wear.

" Bellllllllaaaa, come on, you'll look great" she begged me and gave the puppy dog eyes. How could i not say no to that face.

" Fine, i'll wear it" i said while crossing my arms.

" YAAAAAAY!" she squealed " Heres your heels, don't worry, you wont fall over...much" she whispered the last word, but i still heard it.

As i walked into the bathroom to get my dress on i couldn't help but look at myself in the mirror. I gasped, surley that isn't me, but it is, i actually look pretty good. My eyes had a smokey effect, with thick black eyeliner, while my foundation was exactly my skin tone. I looked pretty hot.

As i was putting my heels on i felt like people would stare at me and think i was some little slut. But i don't really care what people think about me, because i know its not true.

" WOW, belllaaa you look gorgeouss!" she squealed.

" Thanks" i said, blushing slightly.

As we were walking down the stairs, everyones eyes turned to me and Alice, i couldn't help the blush that formed on my cheeks. I just kept walking down the stair case and once i got to the bottom, i just kept walking. As i walked everyone cleared out of my way, so it was like i was walking down a red carpet. One guy was just staring at me with his mouth wide open. I felt the urge to walk past him and run my hand up his chest. So thats exactly what i did, and when i did it, it looked like he was about to faint. I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped my lips. I went to sit down at the bar and odered a glass fo water.

" Thankyou" i said to the bartender. As i was drinking my water, the boy that almost fainted came and sat next to me.

" So, i've never seen you around before" He said, in a voice i think he thought was seductive.

" Uhh, no, i just moved here, sorry i have to go" I said while standing up. This guy gave me the creeps.

" Aww, baby don't be like that" he said while grabbing my waist.

" Let me go!" I said to him.

" Lets go to the bedroom yeh?" he asked. Im not going anywhere with this creep.

" I'd rather not" i said back, in a fierce tone.

" Come on!" he said pulling me towards the stairs, with a good grip on my arm.

" STOP!, your hurting me!" Thats when i saw a man's fist connect with this guys face.

" Let her go!" he said in a menacing voice, that also sounded like velvet.

" Alright, alright" he said looking scared, and then he got up and left.

" Thankyou" I didn't notice the tears that were falling down my face until this man wiped them away.

" No problem" He said with a smile.

" I'd better get going" I said with a small voice.

" Why don't you stay, we'll go upstairs into the livingroom" He said to me.

" Ok" i said, while he grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd of poeple. When we got upstairs, i went to sit on the couch, while he sat next to me.

" Sorry, i didn't introduce myself downstairs, im Edward Cullen and you are...?" he asked.

" Im Bella Swan" i said with a slight smile.

" As in the cheifs daughter?"

" Yeah, alothough i wouldn't call me his daughter, seeing as i didn't spend any time around him growing up." I blurt out.

" Well, then Bella, what brings you to this tiny town of Forks?" He asked, actually looking curious.

" Well, im here under court orders" i admitted.

" Naughty, Bella, what did you do?" he said with a chuckle.

" If you must know, i robbed a servostation and stole a car, and thats only in the last 2 months" I said, feelig ashamed.

I looked at him and his mouth was hanging wide open, as if to say, that me, plain old me, did those things.

" You?" He said, he had tears falling down his face.

" Whats wrong?" I said, a little worried that i did something wrong.

" Im so sorry, i didn't mean to do that to you, i was drunk, im so sorry" he said. What was he going on about, then it hit me, he was the one that raped me.

" No, no, no, you, you, it was you" I was crying my eyes out by this point. " You ruined my life, you, you, your the one that put me through that pain, i have to g-g-go" I said turning around and running for my life. On my way i bumped into Alice.

" Having a good time?, OH MY GOD, Bella, what happened?" she said looking at my tear shed face. She pulled me towards the door and we stepped out side.

" I-is your broher Edward Cullen?" I asked, still sobbing.

" Yeaah, what did he do to you?" she asked, looking angry.

" Go ask for yourself" I said and left down her driveway.

Alice POV

I was dancing with my boyfriend, until some one bumped into me. Bella.

" Having a good tome?. Oh MY GOD, Bella, what happened?" she was crying her little eyes out. What happened to her. I pulled her towards the back door, we stepped out. She broke the silence.

" I-is your brother Edward Cullen?" She asked, what does my brother have to do with this.

" Yeaah, what did he do to you?" I asked, with a firece tone, i swear to god, i will kill him.

" Go ask for yourself" She said then started walking towards the main road, down my driveway. I stormed inside, up to my brothers room, where i found him crying.

" Edward?" I said in a fierce but worried voice.

" Alice, what have i done, i ruined her life, i can't live anymore" He said, what was he going on about, how did her ruin Bella's life?

" Edward, what did you do?" My curiousity got the better of me.

" You know how i went to juvy, for what i did, but they couldn't find the girl?" He asked, what does this have to do with anything.

" Yeaah, Edward, what does this have to do with what you did" I was still angry and digusted by my brother, for what he did fot that girl, he raped her, but they never found the girl, but my other sister told the cops what he had done, he went to juvy for 2 years, he got out 2 weeks ago.

" Thats her, Alice, thats the girl, it was Bella" he said and broke down in tears and sobs.

" NO! EDWARD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" i couldn't help the anger that built up in me. He did that to her, he ruined her life..

" Alice.." He whispered.

" NO EDWARD, WHAT YOU DID WAS BAD, BUT WHAT MAKES IT EVEN WORSE IS, YOU DID IT TO HER" I also had tears falling down my cheeks.

" I REGRET IT OK, EVERYDAY, ALL I THINK ABOUT IS HER SCREAMING IN PAIN, DO YOU THINK I ENJOYED IT?, HUH?, NOTHING WILL CHANGE WHAT I DID, IM A CRIMINAL, A GROSS, DIGUSTING BASTARD!" he screamed at me, the tears coming harder.

" EDWARD, DON'T YOU SEE, THE REASON SHE IS LIKE THE WAY SHE IS, IS BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU TURNED HER INTO THIS GIRL, SHE STEALS CARS, ROBS SERVOSTATIONS, THAT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" I screamed, walking out of the room.

I went to sit down on a chair, people were looking at me, because i was crying my eyes out. I saw Jasper running towards me, concern evident on his face.

" Alice, whats wrong? did someone hurt you?" he asked. Just the thought of Bella, getting hurt by my brother, made me cry even harder.

" Out-t sid-de" I sobbed.

Bellas POV

When i got home i ran straight up to my room and got in the shower, i scruubed my self with the sponge, even ater that, i still felt dirty. I broke down in the shower crying my eyes out. As i got out of the shower i dried myslef and looked over my body, i still had scars from that day. The day my life changed for ever, the reason i am here now. I went to my room and chucked on some old sweats and t- shirt. I decided to check my emails, so i opened my lap top and got into it. One read from Alice Cullen, hmm, i wonder how she got my email, oh well i might aswell read it.

Bella, what my brother did to you was disgusting, Im never going to forgive him for what he did!, It was gross, and vial, but he did serve years for it, Bella, i hope this doesnt come between our friendship.

xx Alice

I decided to reply to her email, because by the way she wrote it she sounded really upset.

Alice, yeah, it was disgusting, vial, gross, and painful :( , your brother ruined my life, my chance to have a normal life ,just like anyone else, He made me turn out to be some spoil bitch, who robbs and steals, i dont want to be like this Alice! I wish i could go back in time, change me walking down that road at night, and just be at home, reading!, Im sorry, but i dont think we can be friends, not after this!

Bella.

I hit the send button, and switched my computer off. I walked over to my bed and got straight in and let sleep evade me.

**A/N: Please review, :), it would mean alot to me.., ive already started the third chapter, and the second chapter for my other story.**

**Hope you like it, and remember REVIEW! hahaha :) XD :P xo ilu x**

**P.S, review and tell me who you like better, Edward or Jacob, or anyone else, review and tell me xoxo :) ..,,x**


End file.
